jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Taris
Taris war ein Stadtplanet im Äußeren Rand. Er war einer der bekanntesten Planeten zu seiner Blütezeit um das Jahr 4000 VSY. Danach erreichte er nur noch Bekanntheit durch sein späteres Schicksal. Geschichte Vor der Zerstörung Bis zu seiner Zerstörung war Taris einer der am dichtesten besiedelten Planeten der Galaxis und kulturelles, sowie wirtschaftliches Zentrum des Äußeren Randes. Er lag nicht weit von der Perlemianischen Handelsstraße entfernt, was ihm eine gute wirtschaftliche Chance offenbarte, die er schließlich auch nutzten konnte. Ähnlich wie Coruscant bestand auch Taris aus einer einzigen, den Planeten umspannenden Stadt, Taris City. Kilometerhohe Wolkenkratzer und immense Wirtschaftskomplexe bestimmten das Stadtbild von Taris City. Man glaubt, dass Taris nicht nur die größte Stadt zu seiner Zeit war, sondern auch die kriminellste, wo die gefährlichen Swoop-Rennen ihren Ursprung hätten. Es werden Kämpfe, illegale Wetten, Glücksspiel mit Pazaak, in illegalen Casinos und Kopfgeldjägerrei dort täglich zu genüge betrieben. Außerdem hatte dort eines der damals größten Verbrechersyndikate, die Exchange eine Stelle. Er fiel jedoch galaxisweit durch seinen Rassismus gegen andere Spezies negativ auf, so dass es auch einen Bürgerkrieg gab, bei denen die "Nicht-Menschen" aus der Oberstadt verbannt wurden. Taris wurde in drei Hauptgebiete eingeteilt. * Die Oberstadt, in der hauptsächlich die reichen Menschen leben dürfen. Hier lief alles organisiert und geordnet ab. * Die Unterstadt war dagegen Chaos. Die Kriminalität hat dort ihren Hauptsitz, wo zudem die menschlichen Verbrecher, Gauner und Halunken leben dürfen. Es gibt dort auch "Straßen-Banden", sogenannte Swoopbanden - die Schwarzen Vulkar und die Geheimen Bek. Außerdem dürfen dort die anderen Lebewesen fast ohne Bedenken leben. * Slums, die von allen anderen Lebenden verachtet werden, und wo die Armen und "Verseuchten" leben müssen. Bürgerkrieg Im 41. Jahrhundert vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurden die Ozeane des Planeten durch die steigende Umweltverschmutzung vergiftet. Es brach eine Hungersnot aus. Die reichen Bürger besaßen die Nahrung, während die Armen hungerten und einen Bürgerkrieg starteten. Während des Bürgerkrieges starben mehrere Millionen Menschen und weite Teile von Taris wurden verwüstet oder aufgegeben. Schließlich wurde die Rebellion niedergeschlagen und tausende Revolutionäre und "Nicht-Menschen" wurden verhaftet. Allerdings gab es nicht genügend Gefängnisse für alle Gefangenen, wodurch einige in die Slums gebracht wurden. Vor dem Ausbruch der Hungersnot wurde eine Kolonie eingerichtet, die jedoch während des Bürgerkrieges vergessen wurde. In diesem "Gelobten Land" sorgten sich Droiden um die Bewohner. Man konnte die Kolonie zwar betreten, aber um die Existenz geheim zu halten, konnte sie nicht wieder verlassen werden. Zweiter Sith-Krieg [[Bild:Leviathan-Bombardement.jpg|thumb|left|Die Leviathan bombardiert Taris.]] Der bekehrte Revan, der durch die Gedächtnislöschung von sich selbst aber nichts mehr wusste, wurde an Bord eines ''Hammerhead''-Klasse-Schiffes, der Endar Spire gebracht. Kurz danach trat eine Flotte von ''Interdictor''-Kreuzern über dem Orbit von Taris aus dem Hyperraum heraus, darunter auch die Leviathan, Malaks Flaggschiff. Sie eröffneten sofort das Feuer, um Malaks Plan, der Gefangenname oder Auslöschung Bastila Shans, gerecht zu werden. Revans späterer Weggefährte Carth Onasi brachte ihn, zusammen mit ihm selber, durch eine Rettungskapsel von Bord des kurz danach explodierenden Schiffes, auf die Oberfläche des Planeten Taris. Nach der Befreiung von der Jedi Bastila Shan, die von den Schwarzen Vulkar festgehalten wurde, versuchte er den Planeten zu verlassen, was jedoch durch die Quarantäne der dort ansässigen Regierung verhindert werden sollte. Als er dort den Exchangeführer Davik Kang mit der Hilfe des Mandalorianers Canderous Ordo töten konnte, flüchtete er schließlich mit dessen Schiff, der Ebon Hawk. Kurze Zeit darauf wurde das Feuer eröffnet, was zu der fast vollständigen Zerstörung des Planeten im Jahr 3956 VSY geführt hätte. Dabei etwa kamen 5 Milliarden Bewohner ums Leben. Wiederaufbau Etwa 300 Jahre nach der Bombadierung, etwa zur Zeit des Großen Galaktischen Krieges, begann die Republik mit der Neubesiedelung des Planeten. Doch das erwies sich als schwieriger als geplant. In den Ruinen wimmelte es von Parasiten und einer bekannten Plage: den Rakghulen. Sie gehörten zu den wenigen die den Angriff überlebten. Aber die Republik wollte auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Der Erfolg des Wiederaufbaus wäre ein gewaltiger symbolischer Erfolg für die galaktische Republik gewesen. Doch die Sith wollten dies auf jeden Fall verhindern. Ob der Wiederaufbau erfolgreich war oder nicht ist nicht bekannt. Allerdings ist ein Teilerfolg wahrscheinlich da um 0 VSY einige Teile der Stadt wieder standen. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Empire at War'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Ecumenopoli en:Taris es:Taris fr:Taris it:Taris pl:Taris